Deoxys
| textcolor=black| name='Deoxys'| jname=(デオキシス Deokishisu)| ndex=386| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= dee-OCK-sis | hp=50| atk=150| def=50| satk=150| sdef=50| spd=150| total=600| species=DNA Pokémon| type= | height=5'07"| weight=134.0 lbs.| ability=Pressure| color='Red'| gender=Genderless| b=yes| c=yes| d=yes|}} Deoxys is a Legendary Pokémon. Though Deoxys cannot evolve, it can assume four different Formes. In Generation III, its form depends on what game is being played. In later Generations, Deoxys' form can be changed at will in Route 3 of Kanto, Veilstone City in Sinnoh or Nacrene City of Unova. Biology Physiology Deoxys has four different formes, each with a greater stat than the others. The appearance of all these forms is different, but some thing are common to all of them; the dominant orange-red color, the bluish-green face, and the three dots arranged in an equilateral triangle on the back. There is a purple line on the face where the nose should be, and there is a purple crystalline organ in its chest.In the movie Destiny Deoxys, however, there was a Deoxys that had a green crystalline organ. It has white eyes inside black sockets, which are shaped like parellelograms. Formes As stated above, there are four different formes of Deoxys. 'The Normal Forme' The Normal Forme(pictured above) has skinny legs that come to a point. The upper-legs have a single, segmented blue stripe that goes down to the knees. It has an orange skin that covers it except for its black, vertically lined abdomen. Its arms are often in the form of two pairs of cord-like tentacles, red and blue, sometimes coiled in a double helix. Deoxys can reform these tentacles into bluish-green humanoid arms with five-fingered hands, with a red "Y" shape running down the arms' entire length. Deoxys also has two trapezoid-shaped "ears" and a short tail. In Generation IV, this Forme is obtained by touching the middle meteorite in Veilstone City or on Route 3 of Kanto. The Normal Formes stats are stated above. Useful moves are Psycho Boost, Super Power, Hyper Beam, Focus Blast, Ice Beam, and Thunderbolt. 'The Attack Forme' The Attack Forme has basically the same leg-shape as the Normal Forme, but the stripes are no longer segmented and run down for mostly all of the legs' length, with a large spike on each knee. In place of its arms Deoxys has a pair of whip-like tentacles that come to a point where its hands would be. Deoxys has triangle-shaped "ears" and a single spike on top of its head. Most of the orange "skin" has disappeared to reveal even more of a black, lined inner body, with the lines shown to converge at the crystalline organ. In Generation IV, this Forme is obtained by touching the southeast meteorite in Veilstone City or on Route 3. The Attack Formes highest stat is its attack. Its Stats are: HP:50 Attack:180 Defense:20 Sp.Attack:180 Sp.Defense:20 Speed:150 Useful Moves include Psycho Boost, Zap Cannon, Super Power, Hyper Beam, Focus Blast, Ice Beam, and Thunderbolt. 'The Defense Forme' The Defense Forme is bulky and thick; it has wide legs that are somewhat flat at the end and have a bluish-green spot on each of the knees. It has flat, broad tentacles that can't be twisted and hang down to the ground when not defending Deoxys. In addition, Deoxys' head has been fused with its body, resembling a helmet. Its "skin" has thickened and covered all of its body parts for greater defense. In Generation IV, this Forme is obtained by touching the southwest meteorite in Veilstone City or on Route 3. The Defense Formes stats are: HP:50 Attack:70 Defense:160 Sp.Attack:70 Sp.Defense:160 Speed:90 Useful moves contain Recover, Toxic, Mirror Coat and Counter. 'The Speed Forme' The Speed Forme has a sleek gray body. Deoxys only has one tentacle on each side of its body; one red, one blue. The back of Deoxys' head is elongated and comes to a point. It has also lost most of its orange "skin" from its body and has narrow appendages, making it streamlined and aerodynamic. Almost all of its body is shown to be of a black matter, and the lines cover the entire length of its body, from the ends of its legs to its neck. In Generation IV, this Forme is obtained by touching the northernmost meteorite in Veilstone City or on Route 3. Gender differences Deoxys is a genderless species. Special abilities Deoxys mostly has the ability to change its appearance and stats to suit whatever situation it may be in during battle. Deoxys can also regenerate any part of its body that it may have lost during a battle. It appears that as long as its crystalline organ is intact, it can regenerate its entire body. In the anime, Deoxys took four years to regenerate its whole self after being completely obliterated by Rayquaza's Hyper Beam in movie 7, Destiny Deoxys. Deoxys can release an aurora every time it changes its forme, but releasing an Aurora is not required to change forme. In the movie Destiny Deoxys, it is shown that Deoxys can create an aurora at will without changing forme, and can communicate with other Deoxys with auroras of different wavelengths. In the anime and manga, Deoxys is also seen with the ability to create clones of itself. They appear with lifeless eyes, have dulled-down colors, lack of the trademark crystal on the chest and appear to be unable to use other Formes besides Normal Forme. Unlike Normal Forme for a non-clone Deoxys, clones appear to only use its "tentacles" rather than the hands its tentacles can morph into. When these clones are defeated, they dissolve into shiny dust-like particles. Behavior Deoxys tend to keep to themselves, but befriend humans they trust. Habitat The first Deoxys was formed when a space virus living in space underwent a sudden mutation when it landed on Earth. As such, Deoxys like to live in the sky. In the anime Major appearances Deoxys first appeared in the movie Destiny Deoxys. One with a green crystalline organ fell to earth in a meteorite. A second Deoxys (with a purple crystalline organ) came to LaRousse City to search for it but ended up in an epic battle with Rayquaza. As Emerald had not been released when the movie was produced, only its Defense, Normal and Attack Formes appeared. Deoxys also appeared in the special episode Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis!. This is where Deoxys's Speed Forme debuted. A Deoxys appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle! in all of its formes. Minor appearances A Deoxys had a cameo apperance at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In the manga In Pokémon Adventures Deoxys plays a major role in the events of the . During the disaster in the previous chapter, Team Rocket infiltrated the Mossdeep Space Center and stole a virus that had been exposed to a laser beam while in space, then ended up attached to a meteorite. In their care, the virus split into two entities and developed into two separate Deoxys, appropriately named Entities 1 and 2. While the leaders of Team Rocket stayed on in Hoenn, other members took the two Deoxys back to Kanto. The team transporting the Deoxys were startled when the Deoxys began to change forme (as Normal and Speed forms had been previously documented) and Entity Two took advantage of this and escaped, accidentally absorbing some of 's blood in the escape. used the weaker Entity One to capture 's parents and . Red was tricked into battling Entity Two, who defeated him but was captured by Giovanni. Around this time, Team Rocket managed to duplicate the climate of Hoenn and allowed Deoxys to transform into all of its formes. Giovanni used Entity Two to locate his son, and set out for Viridian City. Red came to Giovanni, and challenged him with . Ultimately triumphing due to Bill shutting down the Hoenn climate machine on Chrono Island, Giovanni revealed that he disposed of Entity One and used her abilities to inform Red of his link to Deoxys. When one of the Team Rocket members tried to usurp control, Deoxys transported Giovanni, Silver, Yellow, and Mewtwo out of harm's way before helping Red to regain control of the ship. As the disaster ended and all of the protagonists reunited, Sird tried to capture Deoxys, but ended up turning the heroes to stone. Entity Two then sped towards a distant region in hopes of being allowed to freely transfer between formes and locating Entity One. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Deoxys plays a large part in a Special Chapter of Volume 3 in the series. Hareta and Mitsumi are in Veilstone City. They come upon the large meteorite, and Mitsumi proceeds to tell him that there is a Pokémon that comes from a meteorite. He tells her that he's met Deoxys. She freaks out and doesn't believe him, so he tells the story of how he met Deoxys. Hareta is seen jumping around the forest until he starts riding a . A flies toward them and pecks the Drifloon, causing it to explode. Hareta is seen plummeting to the ground, and then bouncing off a 's stomach. He lays down on the ground with the Bibarel as a pillow, when the Bibarel starts getting worried, because it sees the meteorite containing Deoxys zooming to the ground. The Bibarel tries to tell Hareta what's happening, and he looks up and wonders what it is. The Pokémon and Hareta try to get away as the meteorite crashes down. Deoxys emerges from the meteor, and Hareta thinks it might be a Pokémon. Meanwhile, Mars and some grunts saw the crash, and begin to battle it. It, of course, defeats Team Galactic's puny Pokémon. Professor Rowan shows up, a little worried that something might've happened to Hareta. He asks Rowan what happened to "that weird Pokémon". They then see Deoxys, and Rowan is shocked to see such a rare Pokémon. It transforms to Attack Forme and fires off a at Hareta and Rowan. Rowan tells Hareta not to make it any madder, but instead he jumps on top of Deoxys and asks it what's wrong. It flings him off, then tries to fire another Psycho Boost at him, but he jumps around it, evading it completely. He jumps on it again, but it transforms to Speed Forme while he is still on it. It starts flying around the forest with Hareta, while he asks Deoxys what's wrong once more. It tells him what's wrong, but it throws him off itself. Then he battles Deoxys with his friends from the forest. tries to it, but it misses. It transforms to Defense Forme, and then Hareta jumps on Deoxys and covers its eyes. Then he tells a bunch of to have a "super bug concert". Rowan compliments him on the super-effectiveness of the attack, then it transforms back to Normal Forme. It becomes calmer, but transforms to Attack Forme and fires off another Psycho Boost, but it hits a Drifloon. It explodes, defeating Deoxys. Deoxys is totally calm now, and it merges its tentacles to create a hand, and it shakes hands with Hareta. Hareta finishes telling the story to Mitsumi, and tells her that it wanted to find out more about this planet. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl An Attack Forme Deoxys will sometimes be released from a Poké Ball. It floats gently towards the top of the screen. It will spin gracefully and begin to glow. When fully facing the front, it will cast a powerful Hyper Beam, drawing in all the opponents near it and sending them flying.